


Picture of You

by Annashya



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Annashya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jitsui hanya ingin membantu seorang ayah yang mengajak putranya untuk sarapan di kedai makanan cepat saji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture of You

Sambutan pertama yang Jitsui dapatkan ketika memasuki kedai makanan cepat saji adalah langkah cepat seorang bocah lelaki. Dilihat dari tingginya yang mungil, Jitsui menaksir bahwa anak itu berusia sekitar 4 tahun. 

"Hap...."

Sebelum langkah kaki kecilnya melewati pintu, si pemuda berusia awal duapuluhan dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil si anak lelaki. Jitsui membawa sang balita dalam gendongannya. Melempar senyum hangat sebagai sapaan.

"Ah, terimakasih sudah membantu menghentikan Ryosuke."

Menyadari adanya suara bass yang menyapanya, Jitsui pun menolehkan kepala. Ternyata dihadapannya telah berdiri seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan pakaian kasual namun tidak memudarkan kesan wibawa, memandangnya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan sisa kepanikan.

Jitsui membalasnya dengan senyum, "Ya, sama-sama, tuan."

Sang pria dewasa mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada balita dalam gendongan Jitsui. "Nah, Ryo, ayo ikut papa seka...."

Drtt....drtt....

Getaran ponsel kemudian disusul oleh dering. Ayah Ryosuke--begitulah yang diketahui Jitsui--menampakan ekspresi wajah sungkan. Jitsui mampu memakluminya, ia pun mengangguk.

"Jika anda tidak keberatan, saya bisa menjaga putra anda sebentar."

Sang pria memberikan senyum singkat, "Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya," kemudian ia berlalu melewati pintu dibalik punggung si pemuda.

Tanpa di duga, Ryosuke dalam gendongannya sama sekali tidak meronta, bahkan bocah itu sibuk memandangi wajah diam orang yang menggendongnya.

Jitsui yang belum menyadari sikap Ryosuke mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh bangku-bangku dan meja makan yang disajikan untuk pelanggan. Semua masih kosong, karena di pagi hari begini memang masih jarang pelanggan. Namun ternyata ada satu meja dekat jendela yang diisi oleh satu buah piring, sebuah mangkuk, satu gelas minuman bersoda dan beberapa botol air mineral. 

Si pemuda berambut hitam pun melangkah menuju meja yang telah 'dihuni'.

"Ryosuke sudah sarapan belum?"

....dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. 

Sekilas Jitsui mengira bahwa anak ini benar-benar pendiam, tapi nyatanya "Aku bosan sarapan terus..." cukup ekspresif karena mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan dengusan pelan.

Dalam hati Jitsui tertawa.

"Kakak akan memberika Ryo hadiah kalau Ryo mau menghabiskan sarapan yang sudah dipesan papa." 

Ryosuke di dudukan kembali ke kursinya. Jitsui pun mengambil posisi duduk di sisi meja yang lain, disamping si balita. 

"Bohong...." bibir mungil itu mengerucut lucu. Jitsui semakin gemas ingin menyubit pelan pipi gembulnya. "Mana ada orang asing yang memberikan hadiah untukku."

"Ada kok.... Bahkan kakak sudah menyiapkan hadiahnya, loh." 

"Mana, coba aku lihat." Ryosuke masih saja mengejar, namun Jitsui tetap tidak ingin mengalah.

"Kalau kakak perlihatkan sekarang, nanti jadi bukan surprise dong..." senyuman manis yang diumbar Jitsui akhirnya membuat takluk si balita. Anak itu tidak berujar apa-apa lagi dan dengan tempo teratur menyendok sup jagung yang masih hangat.

Perhatian Jitsui beralih pada piring yang berisi spagetti yang belum disentuh sama sekali. Tanpa berpikir rumit pun, ia sadar siapa pelanggan yang memesan menu itu.

Bunyi ketukan alas kaki mendekat dan tak lama suara deritan kursi pun menyusul. Menyadari kehadiran orang tua si anak balita, Jitsui pun bersiap untuk undur diri. 

"Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membantu saya," ujar sang pelanggan ramah, kemudian sedikit menggeser kursi yang akan ditempatinya. 

Jitsui sepenuhnya bangkit dari kursi lalu sedikit membungkukan punggungnya, "kenyamanan pelanggan merupakan salah satu tanggung jawab kami."

"Oh, begitu rupanya.." kemudian tawa halus menjadi penutup kalimat sang pria.

Pemuda yang memiliki tubuh mungil pun mengulas senyum ramah, "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, tuan."  
.  
.  
.  
Selesai mengganti bajunya dengan seragam karyawan, Jitsui mulai berisiap dibalik meja counter. Kedua manik gelapnya belum lepas dari dua sosok pelanggan yang tadi sempat berinteraksi dengannya.

Senyum tipis kembali terlukis saat pandangannya menangkap potongan adegan yang menghangatkan benaknya. Ia begitu menaruh simpati pada sang pelanggan yang berstatus sebagai ayah ketika menyuapkan sesendok sup hangat pada putranya. Terlebih, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pria itu ketika sang putra menyambut suapannya dalam damai. Rasanya begitu mengharukan.

Ah—Jitsui sedikit tersentak ketika melihat Ryosuke dan ayahnya yang bangkit dari kursi. Tanpa banyak pikir, ia lekas menyeret tas selempangnya dan berlari mengejar langkah pelan keduanya sebelum mencapai pintu.

"Ryosuke-kun....."

Yang dipanggil pun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh. Helai cokelat gelapnya bergerak halus ketika kepalanya sedikit berputar. Sang ayah yang berdiri disampingnya hanya mampu menatap heran pada sosok pemuda yang kini berlutut dihadapan putranya.

Jitsui merogoh isi tasnya, lalu memberikan sebuah kotak yang berisikan action figure gundam pada Ryosuke—benda yang sebenarnya ia siapkan untuk keponakan tercinta. Rasa ragu yang membesit benaknya pun luntur ketika sang anak lelaki itu menampakan wajah penuh antusias dan gembira.

"Papa lihat! Kakak baik hati ini memberikanku gundam!” Ryosuke mengangkat tinggi kotak hadiah yang diberikan Jitsui, memamerkannya pada ayahnya. “Ah, ini keren sekali! Terimakasih kak!"

Sang ayah terlihat bingung namun juga bahagia. Ia mengusap helai cokelat sang putra untuk dimanja. 

"Ryosuke yang minta pada kakak ini kan?" tuduh sang ayah, namun tidak benar-benar menuduh. Sang anak menggeleng cepat, mulut mungilnya membuka untuk berucap sebelum akhirnya disela oleh sang pemberi hadiah.

"Bukan tuan. Saya memang berniat memberikannya pada Ryosuke sebagai kenang-kenangan, kok" dan kedipan mata pun disampaikannya secara diam-diam. Sang bocah yang dituju membalasnya dengan cengiran hangat.

Bohong jika sang ayah tidak menyadari kode antara putranya dan sang karyawan. Tetapi ia memilih untuk pura-pura saja agar tidak menyinggung kedua belah pihak, yah walaupun dalam hati ia akan membalas kebaikan hati si pemuda suatu hari nanti.

Manik cokelatnya menatap nametag yang tertera di seragam si pemuda. "Ikeda-kun, terimakasih banyak. Padahal ini kali pertama kita bertemu dan kau telah banyak membantuku. juga…” manik gelap sang pria mengerling sebentar pada putranya yang masih berkutat dengan kotak hadiah, “sampai memberikan hadiah untuk Ryo."

sang karyawan mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya sejajar dengan dada kemudian digerakkan ke kanan dan kiri, "bukan apa-apa, tuan. Melihat Ryo, saya jadi ingat dengan keponakan saya yang berada di Osaka. Jadi, tidak masalah kok. Saya hanya sedikit membantu."

Melihat ketulusan diwajah si pemuda akhirnya membuat yang lebih dewasa untuk mengalah. Maka ia segera pamit pulang karena harus bergegas pergi bekerja. 

Jitsui masih melambaikan tangan pada Ryosuke yang memandangnya dari balik punggung sang ayah hingga keduanya tenggelam dalam ruang mobil. Disaat itulah rekan kerja Jitsui datang menghampiri dengan tongkat pel lantai dalam genggaman. 

"Tuan Gamou itu pria yang hebat ya." 

Jitsui sedikit tersentak saat sang rekan telah berdiri disampingnya pandangannya juga mengikuti arah pandangan Jitsui.

"Kaminaga-san mengenal tuan tadi?"

"Yah, begitulah. Kebetulan kosan tempatku tinggal dekat dengan rumahnya." 

"Ooh begitu.” Yang bersurai hitam mengangguk paham. “Iya, aku salut dengan tuan Gamou. Walaupun ia seorang ayah tapi masih mau membantu istri untuk mengajak putranya sarapan diluar—sampai-sampai menyuapinya. Kalau kak Sakuma sih, pasti tidak mau."

"Ah, kakakmu tipikal laki-laki kolot ya, yang menyerahkan pekerjaan rumah pada istrinya."

Kekehan pelan akhirnya meluncur juga, "begitulah."

"Tapi kehebatan yang ku maksud tentang tuan Gamou bukan itu saja.."

"Eh..?"

"Istrinya sudah meninggal empat tahun lalu, dan sampai sekarang ia belum menikah lagi. Entah kenapa alasannya” sang rekan mengendikkan bahu untuk memperjelas ujarannya, “tapi ia sangat bertanggung jawab dengan mengurus segala keperluan Ryosuke seorang diri. Yah, sedikit dibantu oleh ibunya sih, tapi itu pun jika tuan Gamou sedang bekerja ke luar kota."

Jitsui yang tidak tahu harus memberikan tanggapan seperti apa, maka lebih memilih diam.

"Jitsui, barangkali kau berniat mendaftar? Kulihat, Ryosuke juga menyukaimu kok." Seringai terlukis di wajah jenaka sang rekan, sengaja dilemparkan untuk menggoda kawannya yang sejak tadi bungkam.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jitsui menarik tongkat kain pel dari genggaman Kaminaga hingga nyaris limbung ke lantai. "Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bergosip. Sana bereskan mejanya." Perintahnya kemudian sesegera mungkin menghilang dibalik pintu dapur.

**Author's Note:**

> ini kali pertama saya menyumbangkan tulisan di AO3, jadi mohon maaf apabila ada kekuarangan disana sini. Juga, terimakasih karena telah membaca tulisan ini sampai akhir.
> 
> jika ada yang bersedia, mohon berikan komentarnya.


End file.
